


Lucifer Season 5 Episode? Musical “Lightning Crashes”

by JEStarr



Series: Lucifer Season 5 [1]
Category: Lucifer tv show
Genre: Musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEStarr/pseuds/JEStarr
Summary: Lucifer is in HELL and missing Chloe so much that he starts to imagine her voice. And Chloe is in hell without Lucifer and is falling into a despondency and imagines Lucifer- or is it real?





	Lucifer Season 5 Episode? Musical “Lightning Crashes”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first scene in a musical screenplay that I am working on. All credit to the band ‘Live’ for “Lightning Crashes”. Their lyrics, not mine.
> 
> The writers and actors have spoken several times about a musical episode. So, I thought I would try my hand...
> 
> This was originally written in FINAL DRAFT and reformatted manually. I apologize for any font or spacing errors.  
> Comment appreciated. Song suggestions for future parts welcomed!

INT. BEDROOM - NIGHT

Moonlight sends sharp shadows against a bare wall where Chloe sits staring into the black. She is gaunt, rings like bruises under her eyes, cheek bones hollowed from a hunger that can never be satiated, at least not now.

She bows her head and sighs in defeat, it is the first emotion we see from her. She leans out of the light stretching down to pull something onto her lap. Even this effort seems almost beyond her. It is an acoustic guitar. Clumsily at first, with shaking fingers she plucks a few strings. Soon it is the first melodic rift from “LIGHTNING CRASHES-LIVE”.

Her voice, weak at first, she begins in a whisper, the first note…

CHLOE  
Lightning crashes a new mother cries…

Her voice breaks, the song stops, her fingers falter on the chords. She starts again.

CHLOE  
Lightning crashes a new mother cries. Her placenta falls to the floor. The angel opens her eyes. The confusion sets in Before the doctor can even close the door…

She strums with confidence the next few chords.

MEANWHILE….

INT: THRONE ROOM - NIGHT

Black obsidian walls shine with fire. Lucifer in human form sits in silk pajama bottoms, slouched in an uncomfortable thrown. His eyes are closed as if he has a headache and his hair is disheveled. His eyes open a crack as if he has become aware of something ‘OTHER’. It is the first discordant strumming of an inexperienced guitarist. He frowns in disgust and confusion sitting up in his chair, his black eyes looking around as if the culprit is just out of view. 

But then he hears her voice…

He springs from the throne, the fire-light reflecting warm and red against his bare ripped midriff. He looks around with something like despair, desperation and an acute longing that brings moisture to his eyes.

BACK IN CHLOE’S ROOM…

Chloe’s long hair curtains her face as she leans forward over the guitar, watching her fingers as they become surer and surer on the notes. She begins the next verse…

CHLOE  
Lightning crashes and old mother dies. Her intentions fall to the floor. The angle closes her eyes. The confusion that was hers. Belongs now to the baby down the hall.

At the closing of this last verse, she looks up as if she is looking directly into Lucifer’s face.

MEANWHILE IN LUCIFER’S CHAMBER…  
His face also rises as if he can see her standing right in front of her. We can hear her strum her guitar, it echos like a breath rushing through his hall.

Lucifer looks down and to his left and we see that he is now at a grand piano, an exact replica of the one in his penthouse from Earth. His fingers unerringly go to the right keys at the right time so that he is now playing in perfect harmony with Chloe.

He sings the next verse.

LUCIFER  
Oh now feel it, comin’ back again. Like a rollin’, thunder chasing the wind. Forces pullin’ from The center of the earth again. 

CHLOE AND LUCIFER TOGETHER  
I can feel it.

They continue the song until the end, Chloe with the guitar and Lucifer on the piano. She turns her head to the right, and he to the left as if they are sitting right next to each other. Their eyes are closed, imagining, or sensing the other being RIGHT there.

They open their eyes... they are alone… again.

FADE OUT:


End file.
